Episode 041
Tsuna wacht auf und alles ist so wie sonst. Der Ring ist nicht um seinen Hals und I-Pin und Lambo, die Tsuna wecken sollen, können ihm nicht sagen, wo sein Vater ist, weshalb Tsuna annimmt, dass das alles nur ein langer Traum gewesen sei. Aus dieser Illusion wird er jedoch von Reborn gerissen, der den Brief des Neunten gerahmt hat und sagt, dass Iemitsu mit Basil Informationen sammelt. Der Ring befindet sich an Tsunas Finger. Nun erinnert sich Tsuna auch wieder an die gestrige Nacht. Iemitsu erklärt, dass nun Kämpfe Mann-gegen-Mann entscheiden werden, wer der Ringe würdig ist. Gegner sind diejenigen, deren Ringe ineinander passen. Kurz darauf tauchen zwei Frauen auf, die sich als Cervello-Organisation vorstellen. Sie unterstünden direkt dem Neunten und werdem im Ringkonflikt als Schiedsrichter dienen, weswegen ihre Anordnungen währenddessen dieselbe Autorität besäßen wie die des Neunten. Einen Einspruch von Iemitsu, dem diese Organisation unbekannt ist, lehnen sie ab. Sie verlauten, dass unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens entschieden werden wird, wer würdig ist, die Ringe zu tragen. Austragungsort sei die Namimori-Mittelschule am folgenden Tag um Mitternacht. Diese Erinnerungen lassen Tsuna erneut erschaudern. Er versteht nicht, warum ihn ein solches Schicksal treffen musst, wobei Reborn ihm überraschenderweise recht gibt: Eigentlich sei der Neunte kein Typ, der solche Kämpfe austragen lässt, und irgendetwas müsse passiert sein. Auch meint Tsuna, dass sein Vater verrückt sei, weil dieser Xanxus nicht die Ringe überlassen hat. Reborn meint jedoch, dass sie auch dann von Xanxus getötet worden wären. Tsuna solle zur Schule gehen, um sich abzulenken. Auf dem Weg trifft er Yamamoto, der die gleiche Idee hatte. Dieser ist furchtbar aufgeregt wegen der Kämpfe und macht Tsuna neuen Mut, dass dieser nicht alleine ist, sondern es die Kämpfe seiner ganzen Familie seien und sie gemeinsam siegen würden. Auch Gokudera taucht auf und bestätigt. Er ist auf dem Weg in die Berge, um zu trainieren. In der Schule angekommen berichtet ihm Kyoko, dass ihr Bruder sich auf etwas konzentriert, das nicht mit dem Box-Club zu tun hat, und sie sich deswegen Sorgen macht. Tsuna packt sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er Ryohei in gewisser Weise in den Ringkonflikt mithineingezogen habe. Auch erzählt Kyoko, dass er Colonello immer mitnimmt, der momentan bei ihnen isst, spielt und auch mit Kyoko badet, was Tsuna schockiert. Er will ihr bereits die Wahrheit sagen, als jedoch Ryohei auftaucht und ihr sagt, dass er zusammen mit den anderen an einem Sumo-Wettkampf teilnehmen wird. Über diese unglaubwürdige Ausrede erstaunt, ist Tsuna nur noch verblüffter, als Kyoko diese auch nocht glaubt. Nachdem Ryohei und Tsuna das Klassenzimmer verlassen haben, berichtet Ryohei, dass sich Kyoko immer viele Sorgen macht, wenn es ums Kämpfen geht, weil er sich im Grundschulalter einmal mit ein paar Mittelschülern geprügelt hat und aus diesem Kampf auch seine Narbe hat. Tsuna will ihn zunächst bitten, nicht zu kämpfen, lässt es dann jedoch, da Ryohei fest entschlossen ist, zu gewinnen. Wieder zuhause erkundigt sich Reborn, ob Tsuna sich etwas beruhigt habe und mit seiner Familie gesprochen habe. Dieser verneint natürlich. Dennoch fährt Reborn fort, dass Iemitsu Tsuna die Ringe nicht nur gab, damit Tsuna Xanxus aufhält, sondern auch, weil Tsuna ein würdiger Nachfolger des Neunten sei... Die Zeit der Kämpfe ist gekommen und alle sind bei der Schule versammelt. Die Cervello verkünden die heutigen Kontrahenten: Es sind die Wächter der Sonne, Ryohei und Lussuria. Sie haben einen Ring hergerichtet, der speziell den Anforderungen dieses Wächters entspricht. Die Varia sind sich ihres Sieges bereits sicher und Yamamoto kommt auf die Idee, einen Kreis zu formen, was Tsuna und Gokudera gar nicht gefällt. Der Kampf beginnt. Zunächst begutachtet Lussuria jedoch Ryoheis Körper und ist von diesem ganz angetan, was Tsunas Familie schockiert. Er will Ryohei "mit nach Hause nehmen". Lussuria ist ebenfalls ein Kampfkünstler und benutzt Muay Thai. Reborn erklärt, dass alle Wächter der Sonne starke Beine und Fäuste gehabt hätten, da es deren Bestimmung sei, Schaden mit dem eigenen Körper abzufangen und zur strahlenden Sonne zu werden. Nachdem die Cervello den offizellen Kampfbeginn verlauten, wird der Ring strahlend hell erleuchtet, sodass man ohne Sonnenbrille nichts sehen kann. Da Lussuria eine solche ohnehin immer trägt, ist er klar im Vorteil und Ryohei muss hart einstecken. Lussuria spielt nur mit Ryohei und provoziert, dass dieser ihn trifft. Er wehrt Ryoheis Schlag mit einer stählernen Knieplatte ab und dieser bekommt das in seinem Arm zu spüren. Und dann setzt ihm auch noch die Hitze der Scheinwerfer zu... en:The Feelings of the Guardian of the Sun Kategorie:Episode 041 Kategorie:Anime Kategorie:Anime-Episoden Kategorie:Varia Arc Kategorie:Staffel 2